The present invention relates generally to a mechanism for dispensing a certain amount of material into a container from a conveyor system, and more particularly to such a mechanism which is actuated by the weight of the material being dispensed.
In the feeding of poultry and livestock which are kept in numerous pens certain structures such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,857 to Robert D. Jones have been used to measure out a certain volume of feed and then provide for it being dropped out of such structure to automatically provide a measured amount of feed to such birds or animals. In certain instances it has been desired to measure and dispense by weight instead of by volume, and certain structures have been devised to accomplish this function. The problems with such prior art structures have been in the areas of dependability and expense of construction to complex structures.
Consequently there is a need for a weight operated structure of the type described above which does not have the aforementioned disadvantages.